Klaus and Camille - Miracle
by LauraJean1992
Summary: Simple one-shot on how I think 3x19 should've ended.
1. Chapter 1

" _She's getting better. Lucien's blood, it's working."_

Klaus couldn't believe he'd just heard those words come from his sister's mouth. Hurrying up the stairs into the bedroom Camille was currently residing in, he watched as her skin returned to it's natural color from an ash grey and sighed with relief and made his way over to the side of the bed, entwining his hand with hers…

"Klaus." she whispered

"Don't speak, love," he replied "just rest."

"I know you said you'd tell me you loved me tomorrow but because I'm not dying today, can you tell me now, please?" she inquired

"I love you." he informed her

CAMILLE'S POV:

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side, seeing Klaus looking at me. Smiling at him warmly, I stroked my thumb across his knuckle on the hand that was entwined with mine…

"I love you too." I mirrored "Can you lie with me?"

Klaus put a stop to my movements as I went to move across the bed, moving to the other side to gently move me over, bringing the blanket up and over our bodies as he moved back to the other side and lay down next to me. Turning, I rested my head on his chest and draped my arm over his waist, revelling in the comfort I felt…

KLAUS'S POV:

"How is she, brother?" Elijah asked as I made my way out of Camille's room hours later

"Good." I informed him "She's sleeping. Thank you for all your effort today; it hasn't gone unnoticed."

He nodded his head… "You'd do the same for me if it was Hayley in that situation."

"If today's taught us anything, it's that life's too short, even for us," I replied "have you told her how you feel?"

"She's still grieving for Jackson," he sighed "I can't put that on her."

"I think it'd be what she wants to hear, especially today." I admitted

CAMILLE'S POV:

I made my down the stairs carefully, still feeling extremely weak, Klaus stopping me as I was about to enter the kitchen…

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked "You should be resting…"

"And you should be making me soup." I replied "I've been resting all day; I needed to see something more than those four walls, I still do."

"You're not suggesting what I think you are, are you?" he questioned

"Just a little walk – 5, 10 minutes at the most. Please, Klaus." I begged

"Until I know it's safe and Lucien can't harm you again, you're not stepping foot out of this compound." he informed me

"Klaus," I sighed "that could take months, years, even, or we might not find a solution. Are you going to keep me locked up here forever?"

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe then yes." he replied "I will not have him hurt you again."

"I can't and won't hide away. He won't know what has cured me if he sees us, so we'll leave him guessing and wondering, doesn't that give you a thrill?" I inquired

"Not really." he admitted "I will not come that close to losing you again!"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and cupped his cheeks in my hands… "You're stuck with me."

"Kiss me." he whispered

"What?" I asked

"Kiss me." he replied "Just so I can be sure all of this is real and not just a dream."

Pulling his face to mine gently, I pressed my lips against his, sighing contentedly against his mouth as his arms wound their way around my waist and he began to take control of the kiss, deepening it before pulling away, leaning his forehead against mine…

"I have the perfect place we can go to," he informed me "I'll get your jacket."

"Is this how it's going to be?" he asked

"Pardon?" he questioned

"This," I replied "us. You looking after me when I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"I'm being a gentleman." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly… "I'll get my jacket."

"So stubborn." he sighed

"You love it." I replied

"Yes, I do." he informed me

 **No one ask me how I summoned up the courage and strength to write this after watching the most heartbreaking episode of The Originals ever this morning, but I did, somehow. This is how it should've gone!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Perfect day at a corner café."_

" _I've always wanted to go to Venice; ride in a gondola down the Grand Canal."_

" _Well then, we must start there."_

" _I wish I had known you were such a romantic. I wouldn't have played so hard to get."_

CAMILLE'S POV:

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked, bringing me from my trance

"I'm wonderful." I replied "Perfect day at a corner café, just like I'd always wished for."

"When you're fully recovered, we'll do all the things you wish." he informed me "Tell me, where do you want to visit first?"

"Venice. I've always wanted to ride in a gondola down the Grand Canal." I admitted

"Then we shall start there, and go wherever the mood takes us. You know the saying, the world's our oyster." he replied

I smiled at him warmly… "I can't believe this is really happening."

"Well it is." he informed me "We're here, together, and we're going to be together for the rest of our lives."

"What if I get bored with you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I doubt that'll happen." he replied

"Think a lot of yourself, don't you?" I questioned

"I'm just going on what past acquaintances have told me." he informed me

I shook my head at him and entwined my hand with his… "The world really is our oyster, isn't it?"

He nodded his head… "We can go anywhere you like, do anything you want."

"Can we start in New York?" I asked "I know it's probably a ridiculous ask as I could've taken myself there at any time, but I've always wanted to share the experience with the person who means the most to me, and that's you."

"Then to New York we shall go." he informed me

"Hadn't we better be heading back to the compound then?" I suggested "We've got packing to do, and we've got to book flights, and I have to clear our my apartment…"

"All in good time, love," he replied "let's just enjoy this perfect day together first."

"Such a romantic." I sighed

KLAUS'S POV:

"You will be happy, won't you?" Freya asked the next morning as Camille and I prepared to say our goodbyes

I nodded my head… "I'm travelling the world with the woman I love, how can I be anything but happy?"

She smiled at me warmly… "You deserve this, Nik. And I'll make sure Lucien doesn't find out where you are – I've cast the same spell I did when you and Hayley left. You two shall be happy."

"Thank you, sister." I replied, pressing my lips against her cheek

CAMILLE'S POV:

"Do you think you'll ever come back?" Hayley asked as I finished packing my suitcase

"I don't know." I admitted "Until Lucien's gone, I don't really want to."

"That's understandable," she replied "but you can't let him drive you out of town and be scared in your own home."

"He's not," I informed her "I've wanted this for months. I'm travelling the world with the man I love. I'm happy."

She smiled at me warmly and pulled me into a hug… "Stay happy."

"I will." I replied

KLAUS'S POV:

"Ready to go, love?" I asked as Camille made her way down the stairs, followed by Hayley

She nodded her head and I held my hand out to her, smiling at her warmly as she took it willingly. Leading her out of the house, I set her suitcase by the boot of the car and opened the passenger door of the car that was taking us to the airport for her before shutting it behind her and placing her suitcase into the boot, shutting it too, turning to Elijah, Hayley and Freya…

"Brother, a word, if I may?" I questioned

Leading him away from Hayley and Freya, I placed my hand on his shoulder… "Don't you think now is the right time to tell Hayley how you truly feel?"

"If it's meant to be then it will happen." he replied

"Tell her how you really feel about her and allow yourself the happiness we've been denied for so long. You deserve happiness too." I informed him

CAMILLE'S POV:

I turned to Klaus as he climbed into the car too and moved closer to him, his arm wrapping around my shoulder as I did so…

"Do you think Elijah will ever tell Hayley how he feels?" I inquired

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation, love?" he asked

"Maybe…" I replied, resting my head on his shoulder, lifting my head to watch his face as I did so

Smiling up at him as he smiled at me, his lips connected with mine as the car began to drive away...

 **They should've gotten this ending!**


End file.
